Chapter 20
Odeon, the Glacial Mech Beast Chapter 20 consists of the fourth boss battle, against Odeon. Story Rodea teleports to an area where he meets and fights Odeon. He ends up dropping a large rock on its head, making Odeon collapse to the ground. Back in Garuda, Rodea and Ion stand on a rocky island, watching machine soldiers fall down. They believe they have succeeded in stopping Naga's invasion. Rodea suddenly gets flashbacks and recovers all of his memories, remembering in particular that he failed to save Princess Cecilia. Ion tells him he has kept the promise he made to Cecilia. Rodea replies that they both did it together, when his half of the Key of Time suddenly starts shining. A humanoid robot, whom Rodea identifies as Unit R4, Valghis, shows up, clapping and walking in midair. He snaps his fingers, paralysing Rodea and Ion, and takes out the other half of the Key of Time, which Cecilia had kept. He plans to use the Key to stop time so that Garuda will stay above Naga, allowing Naga to finish the invasion. Valghis reconstitutes the Key of Time, shoves it into Rodea's chest and turns it. As Rodea screams in pain, fire comes out of his horns, drawing two lines upwards until a hole appears in the sky. Valghis explains that the hole is the R-Gate, a portal leading to 1000 years in the past, and that Naga will bring machine soldiers from that era. Rodea claims he'll stop them, so Valghis invites him to go back to the past to try to save Cecilia and defeat Geardo. Valghis leaves, and after checking on Ion, Rodea decides to cross the Gate, leaving her behind. Level Description The boss battle takes place on a large island. It has a flat surface, partly made of ice and partly of metal, with some rocks and metal items sticking out. Several buildings can be found at the edge of the island, and Odeon is standing behind a metallic wall. There are many rocky islands around, with big stalactites hanging down, including one just above Odeon's head. The main island is encircled by a large metal ring, and another one is floating above. These rings seem to be maintaining some kind of force field, that can damage Rodea if he touches it. Above and below the main island, what looks like red holograms of gears can be seen rotating in the sky. Boss Battle Odeon always stands at the same spot. If Rodea gets too close for too long, Odeon will blow him to the other side of the island. It will also do that when Rodea hits the light on its chest or destroys the first weak point. If Odeon's weak points are closed and if Rodea is far away, Odeon regularly launches a big missile from a cannon inside his mouth. The missile explodes in midair, becoming a multitude of small missiles that home in on Rodea. If Rodea gets closer, Odeon tries to squash him with its fist, generating an icy wave. Odeon has a light on its chest; hitting that light makes its weak points appear, and also makes some parts of its arms turn yellow. Odeon has 3 weak points: one on each shoulder, and another one on its head, which is covered in ice and cannot be attacked. When Odeon's weak points are visible, it uses different attacks: it either tries to swat Rodea, or to squash him with its fist, which results in its fist getting stuck in the ice for a moment (this also generates a large shockwave). In the Wii version, if Rodea touches a yellow part of Odeon's body, he will be immobilized for a short time during which Odeon will punch him, causing damage. This will also close its weak points, so Rodea will have to hit its chest again. In the Wii U/3DS version, touching a yellow part will damage Rodea and temporarily freeze his tail, preventing him from boosting; independently from that, the weak points will automatically close after a certain time. Once the weak points on both shoulders have been destroyed, Odeon gets angry and breaks rocks around him, making debris fall on the island and weakening the stalactite that's just above its head. Then if Rodea gets close enough, Odeon will slam the ground with its fists, sending the rock debris in the air (and generating a shockwave on the ground). Rodea can use these debris to go up, to the stalactite above. There, Rodea has to use 3 boost attacks to break the stalactite and make it fall on Odeon's head, defeating it. Rewards Upon completing Chapter 20: * in the Wii version, Stage 5 for multiplayer mode will be unlocked * in the Wii U and 3DS version, Limit Break will become unlockable Category:Chapters